Pheromones
by Druzilla
Summary: [...I love that about you.] Lauren told her and grinned at her last words when she saw annoyance in Sark’s eyes. [Sarkney, Lark & Syren][UPDATED:20.12.2005][WIP]
1. Chapter 1

**Pheromones**

_by_** : Dru**

_A/N_: I kept listening to this song from **Wayne's World 1** called _Why you wanna break my heart_. I **LOVE** the movie and this song. Anyway, I've had something like this idea brewing inside my head ever since I saw this scene the first time. But tonight it all clicked. The first few lines that they say are directly from the ep. but after that it goes AU.

'**_Ships_** : Sarkney, implied (_in the first chapter_) Lark & Syren.

**_Disclaimer_** : I own nothing special. Really, and do you really think that if I owned something like this that this ses. would be pretty much Sark less? Didn't think so. Now read on, enjoy (_hopefully_) and leave a review on what you thought about it.

_Dru, 05:56 AM, 17.04.2005_

* * *

"Put the gun down, Agent Vaughn. Drop the gun." Sark told Michael Vaughn, as he pointed a gun at Sydney Bristow's head. Oh, he was gonna have some fun tonight. 

"Not a chance, you drop yours." Yelled the CIA agent back to him, and Sark really wanted to roll his eyes. Really, couldn't he come up with something more witty?

"Put the gun down now." Sark yelled back. Okay, so maybe this wasn't fun. But he was pretty sure it might get more entertaining later on.

"No, Vaughn, don't!" Syd yelled to her partner, and only thing that popped into Sark mind was drama queen. But now he could have his funmore easily and quicker.

"Drop it. If you love her, you will put the gun down now." Sark said with a smirk, because he couldn't wait to see what Lauren did to agent Vaughn once he droppedthe gun. She was going to be so angry.

After Vaughn threw away his gun, Lauren hit him. _That son of a bitch!_ He fell down and semeed out of it. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the couple.

_Typical!_ She thought, as she saw that the two people had already started practically devouring each other. Every fucking time. She walked down some stairs to get to them.

"Come on, Sark. We have to go. My husband won't be outcold forever." She told the blonde, while she grasped his arm and started pulling. He just tried to push her away.

"Go away, Lauren. We're catching up. You're more around him than me and yet he's supposed to be my boyfriend." Sydney mumbled to the blonde woman. That was true. Lauren did have more time with him, and that was some quality time. But it was all lust and no love. The love was for Syd.

"Well, all three of us will be nothing but in deep trouble if yawn up there wakes up and sees your evil hands on his _soulmate_." Lauren said with a disgusted look on her face. Some people's relationships could be called that, but definatly not what her husband had with her friend Sydney here. He had no idea what his little holier-than-thou CIA agent did when no one but her or Sark were looking. That's when the real Sydney showed up. And damn, was she fun.

"Damn it, Lauren. Your no fun. Since when are you my voice of reason?" Syd asked, as she tore herself away from an unwilling Sark. Lauren only smiked, not like Sark smirked, this one was all sweet and sugary with something creepy underneeth.

"When you two turned into hormonal teenagers that can't keep their hands off each other. Do you give of some pheromones that make men so atracted to you? Because seriously, what makes them all pretty much chase you where ever you go?" Lauren asked, as Syd picked up Vaughn's gun that he had thrown down there before being knocked out.

"I think it's her personality and mask of purity and innocence. Off course, when you get behind the mask, she more complicated than that but I think most men see her like that because that's all she lets them see. We're just special, lauren. We get to see behind the facade." Sark told his partner, who just once again rolled her eyes. _Jesus, this guy was a goner._

"But I've gotta hand it to you, Syd. You do get them trained very well. Just look at Julian. If you worked for the same side I bet he'd have a colar around his neck right now and you the leash. I love that about you." Lauren told her and grinned at her last words when she saw annoyance in Sark's eyes.

"Let's go, Lauren. We've waisted too much time here." He mumbled to her, and this time **he** was tugging on **her** hand to get her moving. Oh, how she loved to bug the blondie. She just waved back towards Syd as she was dragged to an exit by an slightly pissed of Mr. Sark.

* * *

**_T_**o **_B_**e **_C_**ontinued ...

_A/N_ : That was fun. I love Lauren and Sydney as friends. Sharing Sark. But after this chapter it kinda goes backwards. A lot of flashbacks later in the story. And some chapters will be long and some will be short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pheromones**

_Chapter. 2_

by : **Dru**

_A/N_ : This is something that happened before the previous part and all, so Syd & Lauren aren't friends yet. Now, **Loopylou** helped me when I was doubting this part so hugs to her. :)

* * *

Lauren Reed opened with a key she had swiped from Sark's discarded jacket the week before. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and she wanted to surprise him. She wondered if he was still asleep. She half-hoped he was. A wicked grin crept onto her face at the thought of how she would wake him. 

She walked around the nicely decorated hallway. She first checked into the living room that had a door leading out into the big garden. No one there. Everything tidy and perfect to a Tee. A green hose lay neatly coiled by the door, and she smiled again at the thought of him tending his garden. A part of her wondered when he found the time.

Next was what looked like a library. Or just a room filled with books that she had no idea if he had read or they were just for show. When would he have had the time to read them all? Where had he even acquired them all from? Maybe they came with the house, she mused.

She saw '_Alice in Wonderland_' on a coffee table in front of a big, brown, comfy looking leather couch next to a desk littered with papers. _Hmm._ Mr. Sark liked children's tales? Lauren stored that nugget of information away. Who knew when it would come in useful?

But no one there, just like the living room. So, she left that room and continued her exploration of the first floor. The next door opened into what looked like a guest room. Nothing of interest there, so she didn't even step into that room, but left, pulling the door closed behind her. She continued down the hall until she reached the next door.

The kitchen door was closed, but she did hear some soft music coming from under the door. So, that's where he was. She grinned and opened the door, but what she saw shocked her more than anything ever had.

At the kitchen table sat none other than her husband's obsession. Sydney Bristow. And she sat there, nodding her head slowly along with the Norah Jones song playing on the radio next to her and eating some toast. Like she didn't have a worry in the world. This obviously wasn't the first time Miss Bristow had been at Sark's house.

Lauren just couldn't win, could she? Her husband, her partner. What was with this woman? What did she have that Lauren didn't? She was going to just go. It was clear as day that since Sydney was there Sark wouldn't give Lauren the time of day.

But she took one step backwards and bumps into something. Someone, really. She turns around and stares into amused but quite sleepy crystal blue eyes. "Miss Reed. To who do I owe the pleasure of your surprise visit?" A just out of bed Julian Sark, asked her. His blonde hair was still messy from sleep, and she found it cute. He noticed her looking and scrubbed a hand through it, messing it more.

Sydney dropped her last piece of toast onto her plate and looked up. Eyes as wide as they could become and shit going through her head. But then she wondered what the heck was Mrs. Lauren Vaughn doing here?

She stood up, smoothing out the only piece of clothing she was wearing (_one of Sark's buttoned up shirts_) and walked to the awkward-looking couple. Actually it was only Lauren who looked and felt awkward.

"As I believe Julian here asked you, what are you doing here...Barbie." Syd asked the blonde, who snapped her eyes from Sark to Syd. Ohhh, the hate in her eyes at that name.

"Ladies, please no cat fights in this house. At least, not today." Sark told them, smirking even more that you thought humanly possible. At first there was annoyance in Syd's eyes, but then a playful look covered that. She might as well have some fun while she had the chance.

"Actually, Lauren, I need to be getting dressed and such. I'm all finished here. You can have him." Syd told the blonde, and pushed the shocked assassin in Lauren's direction.

"Hey!" Sark protested and grabbed Syd's arm. She just kissed him and pried his hand of her arm. "Be good." She told him, over her shoulder as she walked towards where her clothes were. She didn't look back to see their reactions.

"She was joking, right?" Lauren asked him, laughter in her eyes. Maybe Sydney wasn't such a bitch. "If she wasn't, I'm completely fine with that, too." She told him, as she looked Sark over with a smile.

* * *

**_T_**o **_B_**e **_C_**ontinued ... 

_A/N 2_ : Please, leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Phermones**_

_**Chapter. 3**_

_by : Dru_

_

* * *

_  
"Your really annoying. You know that, right? Always after my husband." Lauren told Sydney, who was taking off some make up after a mission.

"Well, same goes for you. Lusting after my boyfriend." Sydney retorted back to the blonde sitting on the couch in her hotel room.

"I am not lusting after him. Come on, I have a perfectly fine man at home." Lauren just replied, though it was lacking in conviction.

"Yeah, sure. A blonde, blue eyed rich badass or a rather dull looking CIA agent. Which suits never seem to fit him and he's not even that great in the field, either." Sydney told her rolling her eyes as she came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"If you don't like him, then why do you keep chasing him?" Lauren asked her, as Sydney started to brush her wet hair.

"Who says I'm chasing him? Well, I have to do something. If I totally stop people will start thinking all kinds a things and I can't have that." Sydney told her, as she smiled at Lauren. Maybe she was also doing it to bug Lauren a bit.

"Well, at least my husband isn't cheating on me all the time." Lauren told her, and Sydney stopped brushing her hair. She put the brush down and walked towards where Lauren was sitting.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that supposed to get me angry or annoyed? Because it doesn't. I already know that." Sydney told her, smirking her boyfriend's smirk. "What makes you think I don't too?" Sydney then asked her, as she plunked herself down on Lauren's lap.

Lauren looked at the brunette like she's crazy, but her eyes also held doubt and interest. Sydney only smiled and before Lauren knew Sydney's lips were on hers. That's what Sark saw when he opened the door to his girlfriend's hotel room. His covenant partner straddled under his girlfriend.

He noticed that Sydney seemed to be only wearing one of hotel-robes and slightly damp hair. Okay, his partners' hands were going in a very interesting direction.

He cleared his throat and they both looked up to the door where he was standing. Neither blushed or anything. They just grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow and closed the door.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Sydney asked him, without moving.

"Well, I was in the same place as my girlfriend and decided to see how she was doing. Obviously you're doing just fine. Keeping yourself entertained?" He asked, as he eyed the blonde who had her hands on Sydney's exposed thighs.

"Yes, I'm really enjoying myself here, or at least I was." She told him, standing up and walking into the bedroom.

"Lauren, care to tell me what **YOU** are doing here?" He asked the blonde, who stood up and walked to him, smiling.

"Don't be overly possessive. It's not attractive." She told him, before laughing silently.

"I'm not. I was simply asking you a question." He told her, as Sydney walked out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"Syd, he's feeling neglected. Do something about it. I'm leaving. Have a meeting with Sloane." Lauren told the couple, on her way out.

"That true, '_Honey_'?" She asked him, she loved to bug him with stupid nicknames.

"Perhaps. But really, Lauren? What, I'm not enough, love?" He asked her, smirking as he put his hands on her waist.

"I was bored. Fun. Do you even know the meaning of word? And I mean fun that doesn't involve death." She told him, before she kissed him.

"Yes, I do know the meaning of fun." He told her, chuckling.

"You know, you can be such an ass sometimes. Let's both forget Blondie and do something more productive with our time." She told him, smirking as she led him deeper into the hotel room.

* * *

"Lauren, have you noticed any change in Sydney's behavior lately?" Her husband asked her, as they were eating dinner. _Damn it. Really, I don't hate her, but I might start if he doesn't drop this damn obsession of his._

"What do you mean? I haven't felt any changes in her." _The hell I have._ She told him, a sweet innocent smile on her lips. She was cursing him in her mind.

"Just that she's been kinda distant lately. Requesting more and more solo missions than before. It just looks like somehow she wants to be alone. I'm just afraid she'll do something stupid and there will be no one there to help her." He told her, shuffling around his food on the plate.

"Stop, just stop trying to be her damn guardian angel. She doesn't need it and I'm pretty sure she's been sending some strong signals about you backing the hell off. Sorry, about that. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night." Lauren told him, after her outburst. _**fuck!** Nearly blew my cover._

_

* * *

_

_mhhhmm_

Lauren looked behind her. Sydney stood there, hands on hips and one raised eyebrow. Lauren looked at the person underneeth her. She was basically straddling Sark in a chair, in his hotel room (_what was with them and hotel rooms?_) after a sucessful mission.

"Hi, Love." Sark told her, seemingly not worried about the blonde in his lap.

"Care to explain?" She asked him.

"Who's being overly possessive now? I was just having fun like you, Syd." Sark told her.

That answer lead to Sydney doing the "_chick fight-thing_", grabbing Lauren's hair and pulling. Lauren fell to the floor and flung her hands to Sydney's feet.

Tripping Sydney and them both on the floor. Sydney went for her hair again, while Lauren went for the throat.

Sark just thought it was amusing to see them like that. This was what you could really call a cat-fight. They didn't even seem to be thinking that straight. He tried to separate them, but it didn't help that he was smirking. In the heat of the moment, Sydney punched him.

"_OWWW!_"

Now with a split lip and blood trickling down his chin. Both women looked at the blonde, now slightly pissed off male they had been fighting over. Then they start laughing, and laughing and laughing. For around 3 minutes nothing is heard but their laughter. As Sark just becomes more and more annoyed.

She fucking punched him. He wasn't even trying to hurt either one of them or anything. He had been trying to break them up so they wouldn't kill each other or something like that.

"What is so damn funny?" He asked, as they finally stopped laughing.

"Just that we're fighting over you? That's really stupid." Sydney told him, as she came closer to him and wiped away some of the blood.

"Why is that stupid?" He asked, confused as Lauren sat down in a big, comfy chair.

"Because you're a smug son of a bitch that doesn't deserve it." Sydney told him, smirking and they heard Lauren chuckle in the background.

* * *

**_T_**o **_B_**e **_C_**ontinued ... 

_Like it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pheromones**

_Chapter. 4_

by : **Dru**

_A/N_ : This is really short. Also, this is a sorta flashback to Rendezvous (_ep.21, ses. 1 or what I think of as the good ole' days_).

* * *

"What have you got yourself into this time?" Syd asked the blondie, chained to a chair.

"Well, as you see nothing important. Your boss was just trying to convince me this was CIA." He told her, as she leaned up against a wall. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Was the fighting really necessary? You knew I'd beat you. I usually do." She told him, smirking as she sat down where Sloane had been sitting earlier.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" He asked her, the accent and all not as strong because she knew it was a facade.

"Yes, It was. But my handler was freaking out." She told him, as she poked him in the leg with the tip of her left foot.

"Well, he deserved it. He slammed my face into a damn fence." He told her, looking annoyed and she had to hold back the laughter. He was just so... so... cute when pissed like that.

Plus, he was totally jealous.

"Aww, poor sarky. did he mess up your pretty face?" She told him, as she stood up from her seat and walked to his side.

He glared at her, annoyed by her playful mood. "Why are you so damn perky today?" He asked her. She leaned down and kissed his left (_or right_) temple (_because I'm not sure which side of his head was smashed into the fence._)

"What I can't be happy?" She asked him, pouting, as she sat down on the table next to him.

"That's not it. Your practically gloating. Do you know something ?" He asked her, tugging at the cuffs.

"Not really. Just that there's a mission and I'll be singing. I'll stop on my way and say '_hi_'. Well, a kinda _Hi_." She told him, grinning and stood up.

"It's never good when you grin like that. Don't mess anything up. You know she won't like it."

"Oh, relax. Just some fun. Nothing big." She told him, before she left the room.

This was not going to end well. He just knew it. Her in that mood was never good.

* * *

**_T_**o **_B_**e **_C_**ontinued ...

_A/N 2_ : I was just in a mood to write up to "_that's not it..._" and after that it kinda went downhill. :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Phermones  
By** : _Dru_

**Chapter. 5**

**Words** : 1235 

_A/N_ : Hope ya enjoy and leave a review, because you know it's my drug. You know that some lines are totally from the ses.2 ep. _The counteragent. _All beta-ed and flowing slightly better now thanks to **Loopylou**.

**Disclaimer** : Own nothing and you know it. The all own it : ABC, bad robot, JJ Abrams, etc.

* * *

_This is another flashback._

When Syd stepped out of the sea, who do you think was there to lend a helping hand and a towel.

That's right. That annoying, blonde son of a bitch Mr. Julian Sark. As he offered his hand to help her from the stairs, she just ignored him and rolled her eyes.

She was so stubborn, and he loved it.

She just shot the two guards he had with him with tranqs. Then she took the towel and patted him on the shoulder. That annoyed him a bit. What was that about?

She just loved to irk him. He was so easy to bug if you knew him. They walked for a while. Then she decided to, well, add some tension into it.

"I just spotted Sark." She told the people back in L.A.

He looked at her with this '_What the bloody hell?_' look. She only poked her tongue out at him and shrugged her shoulders. Then Kendall told her that he didn't need to remind her to stay out of sight. She just grinned at that and handed Sark back the now wet towel. He dumped it into a garbage bin nearby.

She went into the room where the antidote was alone and started to do her thing. Using what her father had given her on the plane and all that. When she was almost finished with punching in the code she was warned by the tech geek about something.

"The machine is connected to their central security systems. If you try to generate the serum, their security system will be alerted." He told her, and she just rolled her eyes. '_Oh, no! I already knew that._'

"Can we circumvent the system?" She asked him, adding that something special to her voice that she knew Sark had already dubbed '_drama queen_' touch.

"Not from here." Tech geek told her. Yeah, she knew that too.

"Mountaineer, abort the op and head back. We'll find another way too..." Kendall told her. How predictable.

"Abort? We don't have time to find something else." She told them, more of the '_drama queen_'.

"If you use the machine they'll know you're there." Kendall told her, and she only told him; "Then I'll run fast."

Alarm bells and all that was heard, before the comm. was crushed under her heel. She looked up and sees Sark at the opening of the room. Smirking, as always.

"Not a word. I need a shower. Please, tell me there is a decent shower around here." She told him, as they walked out of the room side by side.

"I think you'll be able to manage, '_Ms. Bristow_'." He told her, actually grinning at her. He had enjoyed her act very much. She really was a great actress.

"Do not start with that, Blondie. I smell like the ocean, and I just want to take a damn shower before I go back." She told him, as she looked at her watch.

* * *

_**After Syd's much wanted shower :**_

Sark opened the door to where Syd was getting dressed to see if she was ready.

He came to a halt in the doorway when he sees she has her back to him. What made him pause was the everyday act she was in the middle of- he wondered why such a simple thing like slipping on a T-shirt would give him pause.

For some reason he was transfixed on her lower back. Something about the vulnerable spot touched him.

"Could you stop staring at me like that? It's making me slightly uneasy." She told him, and looked at him over her shoulder.

She was smirking now. He was supposed to be the one smirking all the time. He just scowled at her and thought '_b!_' Though he didn't really mean it, she was just being herself, really.

She had this freaky talent of knowing if he was in the room or not. Not that good for him.

"Are you finished being funny? Because you only have an hour or so to go." He told her, trying to forget the bare-back incident.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. Are you? Won't you miss me when I'm gone? What will you do without me?" She told him, barely holding in her laughter. Her brown eyes were sparkling.

"I'm sure I'll manage just fine. But it's nice to know you care." He told her, you could hear it in his voice that he wasn't serious about that first comment.

Oh, she knew he actually did care about what she thought about him. She decided to try a little something.  
She walked up to him, put her hands on his suit clad chest, played with his tie for a heartbeat and then looked him in his ocean blue eyes with her big, brown ones.

"But I **DO** care about you, Julian. Didn't you know that?" She told him, and pouted. It wasn't often that those blue eyes showed warm emotions but she saw them under a thin layer of annoyance.

Hook, line and sinker.

She bit her lower lip, looked down at the floor and stepped away. He just stood there. Seemingly frozen. Mission accomplished.

She smiled, but her bowed head and curtain of hair made that invisible to him. On the way, while on the plane with her dad, she had thought 'why the heck not?'

He seemed to care for her, as much as someone like him could. She suspected that was her mother's doing.

He was easy on the eyes and even if he tried to look as though he didn't have a single caring bone in his body, she knew better. He cared for her and her mother, at least.

He was still frozen when she stepped back up to him and kissed him. Took him a few seconds, but then he responded to the kiss.

"Always knew you had a thing for me." He told, smirk on his lips.

So, she punched him in the stomach and told him ; "That was for being a prick, Blondie." Before grinning and kissing him again.

"Nothing says _love_ like a punch in the stomach." He told her, with a blend of wincing and a smirk on his face. They broke apart and Syd walked over to the box containing the antidote. She threw it over to Sark and he caught it without a single thought.

"Are you sure you can't just say that I caught you and being the prick I am, according to you, wouldn't give it back. Then Yawn will be out of your hair. Problem solved." He told her, watching her sit down and start pulling on her shoes.

"Great plan, genius, except for the fact that you need that for me to '_have to_' go on that mission to '_kill_' Sloane. So, don't let something happen '_accidentally_' to it." She told him, as she stood up and put on her jacket.

"And are you sure that's the only reason? And not just because you like this boy scout?" He asked her, and she couldn't help the chuckle that passed her lips.

"For an '_emotionless_' assassin you sure do look pretty insecure right now. Don't worry, he has nothing on you, Blondie." She told him, smiling before kissing him and laughing, as she walked out of the room.

"I am not insecure." He muttered to nobody, but himself on the way out, after her.

* * *

_**T**_o_** B**_e_** C**_ontinued... 

_A/N 2_ : Kinda like this part. Next one is the mission. Well, not the mission mission, but still in Japan and all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pheromones**

_chapter. 6_

by : **Dru**

**Words** : _**634** (sorry for the shortness of it.)_**  
**

_A/N_ : Okay,so this is what happened before the Japan-geisha mission. It's pretty much just a filler chapter. lol. I'm kinda having some writer's block problems. So, the updates will be a bit far apart. But I'm trying my best here, so please let m know what ya think and leave a reply (_my drug of choice_).

* * *

**_JAPAN_** : 

"My father blamed Mom for this. That I would have never done something like this before I got to know her. I guess you could say that, though." Sydney ranted to Sark, as she was getting her mission stuff ready. The whole geisha thing. How the hell was she gonna get away with that? "There. All set. But now I'm bored. Don't need to get ready just yet." She told him, looking at the blondie on the couch.

"Take a shower." He suggested from where he was sitting and reading a book he found in the room. Someone had probably left it or forgotten it. He didn't care, it was slightly interesting. (_The name was 'The Rule Of Four'._)

"Are you saying that I smell?" She asked him, mock-shocked voice, as she planted herself next to him and started to read over his shoulder, except it was more to the side than over shoulder.

"No, It'll just make time go faster. You said you were bored. Just trying to help." He told her, without looking up from the book. She just rolled her eyes at that and her eyes went back to the book.

For a while the only sounds heard were breathing and sounds from the outside that got in there through an open window. But then as Sark was about to turn a page in the book he was reading, a hand with '_a gentle shade of lilac_' on it's nails stopped him (under the bottle it said the name was _Room Service_, which made Syd laugh and buy it). He looked up and saw Syd, still with her eyes on the book. Then she let go and looked up at him, smiling.

"I wasn't finished. You can turn the page now. Figures you'd like this kinda stuff." She told him, rolling her eyes. The book was about some mysterious 15th century manuscript.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, as she sat beside him.This was the hard cover edition of the book. It looked pretty new. She had pulled her feet underneath her, looking as she was waiting for something.

"I'm reading, turn the page already." She told him, moving her hand to turn the page before he stopped her. She looked up at him, and pouted.

"That's annoying. Why don't you find something else to read?" He asked her, as he put a book mark in the book and closed it. Placing the book on the glass and steel coffee table.

"But...but that's **MY** book. I was reading it on the plane, Mr. _Slept-all-the-way-to-Japan_." She told him still pouting and looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Time to get ready. At least, for you." He told her, and she just threw daggers at him with her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why only me?" She asked him, as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Sometimes he was just so impossible to stay in a room with.

"I'm not the one who has to be the geisha." He told her, smirking at her.

"Well, it's all Sloane's fault. Why couldn't he have a meeting somewhere else?" She practically whined, which made Sark only want to laugh.

"Yeah, he only choose it so you needed to be all dressed up like that." He told her, as he stood up and walked to her, putting his hands over hers on her hips.

"Did you even doubt that for a second?" She asked him, a beginning of a smirk on her lips. Even if he was impossible, he was just too adorable sometimes too. That made him really dangerous, at least in her opinion.

"Not a chance." He told her, really smiling before kissing her.

* * *

_**T**_o_** B**_e_** C**_ontinued... 

_A/N # 2_ : Okay, so hope ya liked it. Not thing much happened. Sorry. But next chap I'm thinking Syd and Lauren. Talking about Sark. lmao. It'll be kinda fluffy and Sark gives Syd something (_whoever that has their mind in the gutter like me, please remove them from their if they can because I seriously can't write smut and so it's not what it sounds like to a gutter-minded person._)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Disclaimer : Don't own a thing you'd want, so please don't sue._

Words : **2478**

Lyrics : _Gone - Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway_

_A/N_ : A re-write of some of Resurrection (_ep. 22 of ses. 3_). Don't use the whole ep. It's in both this chapter and chapter 8. I use like 95 of the actual dialogue from the ep. So not much change there, but some. So, please read and review.

Dru, _05:58 AM. June 19th, 2005_

_27.09.2005_ : Just to warn you, that later on this fic can get kinda silly and stuff. Since lately I've been writing more kinda well, silly stuff and such. I'm just writing what i write, hehe. It's silly sometimes and sometimes it's not. Also there's a lot of swearing done in this chapter and probably future chapters. I usually post it at first and I totally forgot to post like 5 chapters here. So sorry. Hope you like it.

* * *

--_What you see is not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_no way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_You're eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that dropped like acid rain_--

_(This is a flashback.)_

"So, what are you going to name her?" Lauren asked a newly returned Syd, about the adorable little black kitten in her lap. Not that Lauren knew that, since she was not even in the U.S. Sydney lived next to Weiss, wouldn't he think it was weird to see someone like Lauren in Sydney's apartment and not a gun in sight.

"I don't know. Maybe Just something like Kat or something." Syd told her, and lifted the kitty up. Holding the cell phone between her shoulder and head.

"She's so cute. Can you believe he gave her to me? I come home and there Kat is, sleeping on the sofa with a note attached to her collar. That's the sweetest thing he's ever done. Well, among the sweetest." Sydney told her, as she watched the kitten rub up against her feet and purring.

"But who's going to take care of her while your gone?" Lauren asked her, as the kitten jumped up on the sofa and started to stretch.

"Weiss, he lives next door. He wouldn't mind, but that wouldn't work if he's on a mission with me. I don't know. I'll figure it out. He thinks I got it myself." She told Lauren, as the kitty started to hunt this fly that came in from an open window in the living room.

"But what happens when you need to leave? And I mean like leave and never come back. It might be closer than you think, maybe. You never know." Lauren told her.

"I don't know." Sydney told her friend, she had no idea. Well, she defiantly was not just going to leave Kat behind. No way in hell.

* * *

_(Now back to the "present" time.)_

"Good evening, Ms. Bristow." The secretary told Sydney, as she put on her ID-badge. She just smiled, as she threw away some stuff in a garbage can there. Then she gets buzzed in and on her way to Marshall's tech emporium as he had once called it, she leaves all kinds of things all over the rotunda. Like cell phone at Vaughn's desk.

"I'm in. Patching into the feed now." Sydney told Sark, when she got there and took out what she needed from her bag, who was at the other end of the comm. So, maybe it didn't make sense that she was stealing something she could just ask for. But that was just something that would maybe look a bit suspicious.

"Good luck, but I must say that I do hope that you're discovered. That way I get to blow up you boyscouts work place." Sark told her, into the comm from where he sat in his very sporty car.

"If this works, I'll happily make your sick little fantasy come true. Uploading Rambaldi's equation now." She told him, trying not to smile. He could be such a prick. She looked up and saw Marshall enter.

Well, fuck.

"Oh, hey Syd. Uh, listen, have you seen a USB key with a Speed Racer logo on it? Any... Oh, it happens to have every single picture we've ever taken of Mitchell on it, and well, I brought it in here to make duplicates, and of course, the genius that I am, I forgot to make a backup copy. I'll tell you something, Carrie's going to kill me if I don't find it." Marshall told her, freaking himself out. If only she could laugh, but well, what could she say. She was a bitch.

"Found it! Left it in here when I was doing the keyboard thing earlier. It's a good thing I found it because Carrie would probably divorce me if I... I'd probably divorce myself in the process, you know?" He told her, as he started to leave, with the speed racer USB in his pocket. But fuck, then he noticed the computer screen.

"Why are you downloading the equation?" He asked her, as she had a hand in her bag and suddenly she shot him in the stomach.

That shocked him. She just shot him. Sydney, who was so dear to him, just shot him like she didn't feel a thing. He lay on the floor, bleeding to death. She didn't look like she cared one bit.

"I have it. Corrupting the database now." She told him, as she stood up and started to leave. What she didn't notice was Marshall crawling to the desk and pushing an emergency button that was under it. "Activate countermeasures now." She told him, as she heard the bell.

"Head down, love." He told her, as he started to blow up all the things she had planted on her way in.Vaughn saw Sydney going for the exit. Which didn't make much sense to him, so he calls after her "Sydney!" but at just that time a place near him blows up. But he doesn't seem to get hurt, so he still runs after her.

"Keep moving. You have a clear path for the exit." Sark told her, as she hurried towards a exit. Trying to shake Michael Vaughn.

"Syd, wait!" Vaughn shouted after her, but she just kept on walking. What was wrong with her. Why didn't she stop? This wasn't her fault, was it?

Vaughn walked into an empty corridor that had an exit at the end. Had she already walked out? But it's then when he's knocked out from behind with a pipe she had found laying there. That was just weird, what was it doing there?

When she was out of the building and all, she went out onto the street. Pretending to have hurt her arm and surprise, got a car to stop. But when the driver asked her if she was okay, she just shoots him in the head and pushes him away so she can drive.

* * *

Then later when she returns, because it would be pretty weird if she didn't, and is called into an interrogation room. She waits for a while and then some guy enters.

"The name's Hank Foster, Counter intelligence, threat analysis." This annoying looking brunette in a suit told her. Of course, they had all seen her. But no one aside from Marshall had heard her voice. He was still probably still in no shape to talk.

"What am I doing here, Mr. Foster?" She asked him, looking annoyed and frustrated as if she didn't know what had happened earlier that night.

"At 7:22 this evening, you were logged in at the safe-house where Nadia Santos is being held. Is that accurate?" He asked her, and that was true, really. Well, half-true because it had been her to Nadia and everybody, but it hadn't been her either since it was Lauren masked as her.

"It was around dinner. I brought her a sandwich." Sydney told him, like she couldn't believe that he was questioning where she had been. The shock.

"Where were you before that?" He asked her, and she really, really wanted to just damn tell him where the heck she had been but of course she doesn't.

"Buying her the sandwich. What is this?" She tells him, like it's so obvious. Which it probably was, I mean where else would she get the sandwich if she didn't make it?

"At 6:12 tonight the Rotunda was compromised." Forest guy tells her, and she lets shock appear on her face. _Really? Oh, my god. That's news to me. Wish I could sound sarcastic in my head, I bet Julian does._

"What? How is that..." She asked him, after her little pondering in her head. Probably wouldn't look good if she didn't react to it all sad, so she did the best she could.

"You tell me." He told her, as he pushes the laptop towards her. She takes it, puts it on her lap and presses play. Interesting to see yourself like that. It's her shooting Marshall. Poor him, she did like him. He was adorable, but well, it had to be done.

"Oh my God. Is he okay? Was anyone killed?" She asked him, as she looked at him. She looked worried about her co-worker/friend.

"It would do you good if you had an alibi." He only told her, and Sydney thought this man was such a son of a bitch. Who knows, maybe she was seriously concerned for Marshall's condition or someone elses. _Ass._

* * *

"Last time we were together, our roles were reversed. Funny how things happen." Vaughn told a handcuffed-to-the-chair Sark.

"I'm afraid the irony is lost on me." He told the fucking boyscout. No matter what he would say the idiot would still hurt him after all.

"You like the electric batons and the injections. I'm not into accessories." Vaughn told him, being all what he probably thought was intimidating, but actually Sark just wanted to yawn.

"I'm more than willing to co-operate, Mr. Vaughn. I will tell you everything you want, but I will need something in return." Sark told him, because that was probably what agent bore was expecting.

"No deals!" Vaughn almost spat out.

"Well then it seems we're at an impasse. I assure you, it won't take Lauren long to solve Rambaldi's equation." Sark told Vaughn, but thought : _Won't take Lauren & Sydney long to solve._

"Well, better get started then. Where's Lauren Reed?" He asked Sark, before slamming Sark's face into the metal table. Great! Was that the only thing he did?

_Bloody fucking hell! Damn it, why did he have to do that...again. Jesus, do something else for crying out loud._ Is what went through Sark's head after that. And the fact that his nose was going hurt for days.

* * *

"I understand your suspicion, but we both know whatever was taken, I probably have access to it. And if Marshall had it, I could have just asked him." Sydney told the Forest (_or was it Forester or Foster? She didn't care._) guy, getting really bored.

"It was a covenant raid. They got the Rambaldi equation. We apprehended Julian Sark." He told her, and she just first thought why he didn't say that in the first place and second : _FUCK! He got himself caught? Argh. Stupid..._

* * *

"I think I broke it." Vaughn told Sark, as he pressed on Sark's nose and Sark winced. Come on, he's human. It's hurts. Not that he was going to tell him or anyone.

"Clearly." He only said to the son of a bitch. Who knew he had it in him? Last time was kinda him proving to Syd that he was all a big man and could also do stuff without screwing up. Well, he did have two guns pointed him, Sark couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"You ready to talk?" Vaughn asked him, as he just paced around the room making Sark more and more agitated. Would this guy just sit down and be done with it!

"Yes. When I first learned of your wife's true allegiance, I almost felt pity for you. How embarrassing it must have been to learn that the _women_ you shared your bed with _were_ only using you as an unfortunate means to an end." Sark told Vaughn, he so got a kick out of that. But he was pretty sure that Vaughn hadn't been listening that well or he would have heard him talk about someone beside Lauren.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you." Vaughn told him, as he took out the handcuff-keys and started to uncuff one of Sark's hands. He twisted it slightly back.

"But then, she wasn't sharing your bed lately, was she?" He told him, smirking as Vaughn twisted his arm some more and he didn't even know that Sark was talking about Syd right now. "I remember this one time -- this is my favourite -- we were engaged in an alley, and she called you to tell you she loved you." That was truly was one of his favourites with Sydney. It was before her two year vacation and she had just started to '_date_' agent Bore. "Those women are deliciously filthy." He just had to say that, not like Vaughn would notice anyways.

"Feels like a knife slicing through you, doesn't it? Where is she?" Vaughn asked him before breaking his arm. _FUCKING PRICK!_

* * *

"Lauren Reed was working for the Covenant the entire time she was NSC liaison. Her codes have been revoked, but she would still know our security protocols. This is the person you're looking for." Sydney told the foster/forest/forester guy. She was totally framing lauren, but had been the plan the whole time. Lauren even suggested it, for some reason, which made Sydney laugh until she realised Lauren was serious.

* * *

_(This flashes back to the end of chapter 2.)_

"She was joking, right?" Lauren asked him, laughter in her eyes. Maybe Sydney wasn't such a bitch. "If she wasn't, I'm compleatly fine with that, too." She told him, as she looked Sark over. For a few minutes after that and Syd had gone upstairs, there was no talking.

"So ... umh, I thought she was dead. Was she...here the whole time?" Lauren asked, back to awkward. She just looked around the hallway they were in. It looked pretty cosy and like someone actually lived there, probably because someone had been. Femine touches here and there, personal ones too. Was that a picture of them in a forest?

"Well, yes. You should know better than to think she was dead. Really? But you still haven't told '_us_' why you cam here. Though I could guess." he told her, smirking, but mostly what she heard louder than anything of it was the '_us_'. But before she could joke about it or something Syd came back.

She was looking pretty perky. She was wearing a dark olive green sweater and some black pants. Hair kinda more wavy than before.

"So you married Vaughn? Good luck with that." Syd told Lauren, after she put her bag by the door and kissed Sark. Her mom had told her, not that Sydney was upset or anything, also she knew that Lauren was just following Syd's mom's footsteps.

"Thanks. So, are you going somewhere?" Lauren asked her, though it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah, Hong Kong. Vacation over. Well, semi-vacation. Need to get back to work. Take care, Julian. See you in a few weeks or months. Take care, Lauren. Nice to see you again." Sydney said, as she hugged and kissed Sark yet again, and then waves to Lauren on her way to the front door.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

_**Chapter. 8**_

_Disclaimer : Don't own a thing you'd want, so please don't sue._

Words : **3139**

_A/N_ : Pretty much starts from where ch. 7 ended. Still in the ses.3 finale. I like this one actually more than ch.7. Enjoy hopefully and Please leave a reply. :)

Dru, _05:30 AM. June 19th, 2005_

* * *

"Where's Vaughn?" Sydney asked Weiss, after she got out of the interrogation with that Forester guy. Annoying as fucking hell.

"I haven't seen him since he finished interrogating Sark, but, uhh, word is he worked him over pretty good. Didn't get any information out of him, but it had to feel pretty good trying. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Probably needed to walk it off." Weiss told her, and that made her instantly more worried. She walked away from him, took out her cell phone and dialled his number. Yes, it was on her speed-dial. It wasn't like she could have Lauren or Sark there.

"Eric said you took off. Need some company?" She told him, as soon as she heard he had picked up the phone so to speak. She didn't care about that, she just wanted to know if he knew about Lauren.

"No, I'm good." He told her, and that made her suspicious. If this wasn't something he knew she'd disapprove of, he'd jump at the chance like a love sick puppy.

"Where are you?" She asked, trying to sound worried and not annoyed & angry at the damn just words could not describe it. She just had this feeling in her gut that he'd gone and done something really stupid.

"Doesn't matter." was his answer and that confirmed it in her mind that this was not something unimportant.

"What does that mean? Vaughn, what's goin' on? Sark talked, didn't he, and you know where Lauren is." She asked him, sounding like she cared for him and all, if someone overheard it and knew of the little fairytail screw-up they were. _Fuck! I'm going to kill Sark._

"I'm taking care of it." Was what he only said to her, and that sounded seriously bad and was that rain she heard from his end? Bad, bad, bad.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but you cannot do this, Michael. If you kill her, you will be arrested and charged with her murder. If you're not, if you get away with it, it'll haunt you, Michael. God, after everything we've been through, I'll lose you all over again." She told him, trying to use the fairytail thing on him and sounding all desperate. _If you kill her, I'll kill you. You jealous son of a bitch._

"I have to go." He told her, and hung up. He hung up on her. He. Fucking. Hung. Up. On. Her! His damn "soulmate".

* * *

"You're sure the computation is exact?" She asked the kinda nice looking, italian () geek. She didn't want any miscalculating, and neither did Sydney.

"It's all good. ... Someone went through a lot of hoo-hah to encrypted a longitude and a latitude. What the hell is in Palermo?" He asked her, and she just thought : _God, can't this guy shut up!_ She had had dealings with him before and he talked non-stop.

She saw some coordintes and such on the guy's screen :

(_38deg 07' N, 13deg 21' E_

_YA(cosh(X/L)C-1)_

_XL/C(cosh-1)(1+Y/A)_

_where A/((Q2/Q1)-1)?_

_Ccosh-1(Q2/Q1)3.0022_)

"You're payed to be discreet, not curious." She told him, as he went to the suitcase with the money that was supposedly for him. _I **HATE** computer geeks. I wonder if they're all like this._

"That's okay, beautiful. This will keep my mouth shut." He told her, as he stared at the money like it was something really beautiful. But that was the third time he had called her something other than her name, and seriously, no one except two people got to call her anything but her name.

"So will this." She told him, as she shot. Enough was enough. Plus, he had done his part anyways. But as she packed some stuff together, and then walked towards the exit she's knocked out.

* * *

"I need the tape from the Sark interrogation." Sydney told a tech guy who's name she had never bothered to learn. _I want to see the damage that both pricks have done._ She was seriously angry with Sark telling Yawn (_as she now liked to call him_), also she just knew that Yawn needed to feel in control and would take that out on her boyfriend.

"Actually, that's been classified." The tech guy tells her, she suspected that but just to be sure asks "by who?" And he tells her it was her "wonderful" father. Well, he didn't say wonderful. That would have been weird, he didn't even say her father. He said Jack Bristow. So, she goes in search of her dad and when she finds him she tells him;

"I want that tape." _I hate you, dad._ She thought, as she demanded the tapes from him. She knew he didn't haven them on him or anything, though that wouldn't surprise her, but he could get them.

"No, you don't. Not if you want what's best for Vaughn." He told her, like he knew what was best for her and had not told her a few months ago that Vaughn was just a boy who was never good enough for her. _Like I give a rat's ass._ Oh, my how things change.

"You know what he's going to do if we don't stop him." She told him, looking shocked and her father probably thought it was at the thought of her boyscout committing pre-meditated murder. But she only thought that she had to stop him, because her and Lauren were now...friends. And she was not going to lose yet another fucking friend to murder.

"Yes. He'll get closure." Her dad told her, and she just wanted to throw up. _Oh, please kill me now._ She thought because who knew her dad was like that.

"You want him to kill Lauren." She told him, not a question. It was quite obvious. _You son of a bitch._ She just thought about him, as he stood there and pretended to be this man who cared for anyone but himself.

"If he doesn't, it will eat at him like a cancer. The only cure is to end it, now. She destroyed Vaughn's life." He told her, and many others would have said that proved that he was thinking about Vaughn's mental health. _Yeah, right. This is so about you and mom._

"Vaughn's life, not yours. This is about what Lauren did to Vaughn, not what mom did to you. I don't know what you've told him or how much of all this you've orchestrated, but in some twisted way, you've got Vaughn carrying your burden, trying to get you closure by doing the one thing you never had a chance to do, kill the person who betrayed you." She told him, it was really starting to show how angry she really was. _Even though I don't like him that's really unfair to him. My father using him like that._

"I did have a chance, and I didn't take it. And not a day went by that I didn't regret letting her go. Vaughn will feel the same way. He will end up like me, and I love you too much to let that happen." Her father told her, kinda sharply and annoyed at her attitude. _Love me too much? If you loved me so much why didn't you at least try and save Danny. Sloane fucking trusted you, you could have tried, you selfish son of a bitch._ Yes, she was still hurt about that. Why do you think she joined her mom when she contacted her when she got that month off after Danny's funeral. And yes, she had been ready to betray the CIA, and she had just helped them a bit first.

* * *

Lauren came to and found that she was strung up like fish to dry. At least she hadn't been gutted or something disgusting like that.

"Michael, please, I need to ask you to understand. When the Covenant asked me to marry you, I knew eventually they'd want me to coax you back into the CIA. Two years went by, and I hadn't heard from them, and by then I'd convinced myself I never would. I prayed I wouldn't, because I'd fallen in love with you." She told him, as she looked at the idiot she had been married to for nearly two years. _Oh, god. He's finally snapped. It had to happen sometime. I just wish I hadn't been around. Where the fuck are you, Syd?_

"Shut up! I am going to erase you. I'm going to remove any evidence you ever existed. You used me, you used my grief, my work, who I am. You took that from me. I'm, taking it back. This is hydrochloric acid. You'll be unrecognisable." He practically yelled in her face, and despite being hung up by her hands by a maniac, she just thought _God, dramatic much? (Yes, she was aware that was something Cordelia from Buffy used to say. What could she say, she liked the show. It had a bite in it.) He's totally flipped his wig now._

"Michael, I swear I was going to tell you everything. Remember that night we went downtown and had dinner? Instead, you told me Sydney was back. She came back, and you didn't need me anymore. I could see it in your eyes. Sydney came back, and..." She told him, still holding up some semblance of authentic feelings towards the freak. _Maybe didn't love him, but it had still hurt a bit._

"I said don't say her name." He yells at her, and she is so getting tired of his...his tantrum. _For crying out loud!_ "I hate you, but I love Sydney more. That's the only reason you're not dying tonight." He tells her, trying to use a low creepy voice but actually just sounds kinda broken. _Great, because you love her your not killing me? Wow, Thanks._ She thinks and just as she looks at him again, she sees blood coming out of his mouth and her mouth forms a wide smile.

"Thank God." She says, as she spit on his fallen form and tries to kick him before she gets her hands free._Son Of A Bitch!_ Yeah, she was impatient.

* * *

"Vaughn, you're going to be okay." _Let's hope not._ she thinks but tells him some bullshit, as they roll him towards somewhere to operate on him. She didn't really care that much. She stays there for awhile. Playing her part perfectly.

"I heard. Is he still in surgery?" Her father comes up to her, and looks so...so compassionate and she wanted to throw up. Like he gives a fuck. She knows he said they can't loose Vaughn like three years ago or something, but did he ever really care?

"You were right. Lauren has to pay." She tells him, all serious but is thinking _blah, blah, blah. Bite me._ Sure it was childish and all, but right now she just couldn't seem to care at all.

"Vaughn is going to be okay, and when he is, he has to end it, not you." He tells her, like he can decide something like that. She almost rolls her eyes at her old man.

"If it's okay for Vaughn it's okay for me. I need your help... expedited credentials, transportation..." She tells him, and she just knows he ain't giving up yet. Stubborn. They were all so damn stubborn.

"My advice was specific to Lauren's betrayal of him." She's told, but she doesn't give a damn. If she really wanted, she would. Like she couldn't do it on her own, if she really wanted to.

"Lauren betrayed all of us." Sydney tells him, and she did know it was a possibility and she would really kill her when it came to that but that had yet to happen to her knowledge and had proved herself to be an all right friend.

"Not in the same way. She was his wife." He tells her, and she just thinks _yeah, and I'm your daughter._

"I don't care about any of that now. I want her to die, and that's going to happen whether you help me or not." She told him, in that stubborn way that told him she wasn't going to move an inch on this. Well, the Lauren getting dead, that was probably bound to change.

* * *

Sark looked up from where he was sitting on the cot they called a bed and saw socontactsme guards walking into the next cell with Lauren Reed. _Barbie_, as Syd had called her once. He stood up and went closer to her, as they took of her handcuffs.

"When I went to meet your contact, Vaughn was there. He was your contact. You set the meeting. Did you set me up?" She said, and sure it sounded like her and all but something was off. It could be that they were trying to pull of what they had done when Lauren dressed up as Syd and did the sandwich shopping for Nadia. Giving Syd an alibi, well, a kinda alibi.

"It's okay, I would have told them too." She said and that was actually true. "Let me see what they've done to you." She beckons him to come closer, and when her hand is on his cheek he know this is his girlfriend. He just savours the touch for a few seconds. _I really hope Vaughn doesn't die, because I'm going to kill him for this._ Syd thought.

"My mother's hired a lawyer. He'll be here soon. The only way we can get the location is if I tell him how to access your contact's information."

"He backs up everything on an off-site server." He tells her, and hopes she knows what she's doing. He was 100 sure that they were being watched. Maybe someone had already gone there. Maybe Lauren, or something. Maybe they had nothing to loose.

"Tell me you know the passphrase." She tells him, and wonders why she doesn't have it. Well, why she thinks that Lauren wouldn't know. Well, actually maybe she didn't because the guy had just changed his password because he was paranoid as hell but rightfully so.

"I do. It's a quote by Friedrich Nietzsche." He tells her, and if they were alone she would probably call him a prick or something. Even though it wasn't his password.

"God is dead." She said, and he just thought didn't she know that was way too obvious.

"No, the other one. Woman was God's second mistake." He tells her, and he wished he could smirk or something but well, he was just really tired for some reason. She grabs him and gets a choke hold on him. _They're watching, right. They're fucking watching._ "Sorry." Is whispered into his ear so low that no one but him heard it.

"Thank you." She tells him, as she lets him go and takes of the Lauren mask. "Voice modulator courtesy of CIA technical services." She tells him, in her regular voice. Same thing they used when Lauren dressed up as Syd.

"This little trick of yours means Vaughn failed. Tell me, is he dead." He asks her, all shocked and shit _Please, let him be bloody dead._ He hoped agent bore was dead, but that guy had more lives than 4 cats together.

"No, he's not. But thanks to you, Lauren won't be so lucky." She tells him, all acting above him and angry at what happened. _Drama queen. You just had to do that._

* * *

"The equation leads to Palermo." Sydney tells her dad, on the phone. _Not like we were ever going there. Different team._ As she stuffed some junk in a bag. Not much she wanted to take with her.

"False ID, passport, drivers license. Plane from ? Aerospace is standing by with instructions to take you wherever you want to go. If this is the location of the artifact, there will be a strong Covenant presence." He tells her. Awww, how sweet or something like that. Of course there was a strong Covenant thing there, it was their dig after all.

"I'll be careful." She tells him. _Not like I'll be in any danger._

"Let me go instead." He tells her, trying to keep her safe like she's some kid that actually still needs him.

"I can't." Is her obvious answer. _I can't because that'll fuck everything up. Can't have that, can we?_ She zones out on him for a bit, as she looks around her place to see if there's anything she's missing. Yes, where the hell is her ring that Danny gave her. She had off course taken it with her before the house was torched, like she'd actually burn stuff that was sooo close to her heart. It was all at her mom's place.

"..." Her dad had just said something, but she hadn't noticed because of her search for her ring. It was probably nothing important anyway.

"What?" She asks, and maybe thinks he noticed her little black out, but he doesn't seem to as he says ; "Nothing. We'll talk when you get back." He tells her, all 100 percent sure that she's coming back. _Sorry, not coming back, Dad. Lauren has already picked up Kat and one her way home._

* * *

"How're you doing?" Weiss asked his best friend, as he woke up but his friend looked kinda panicked. He sat up and looked around.

"Where's Sydney?" He asked him, and looked again around. Damn, what was it now? What drama was between them now. Seriously, it was getting a bit old.

"Tell me where she is." Vaughn practically orders Weiss, and that's something Weiss isn't so fond of. He could at least ask nicely.

"She went after Lauren." Weiss told him, and he just knew that his friend was going to do something insanely stupid. Vaughn was just so umh, different from before he met Sydney.

"No no no, have to get her." Vaughn starts to say, as he sits up again and starts to try and get out of bed. See, stupid. Weiss pushes him back down.

"No no no no, Mike, you've got a punctured lung. There's a guard outside the door. Foster's got the building locked down. He revoked your clearance pending investigation of your rogue op. You're not going anywhere." Weiss told him, and had this look on his face that said '_and that's final._'

"I have to get to Syd." He tells his friend, who was being a pain in his ass right about now.

"What? Why?" He asks, finally cracking and wanting to know what is so damn important.

"Lauren didn't stab me. Sydney did." Vaughn tells Weiss, who's jaw goes to the floor. He's shocked out of his socks. She stabbed him? Again?

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N # 2_ : Yeah, so fucking long. Damn it, and when I wrote this had yet to punch in more that half. God. It's 7:07 am on our independence day. I shouldn't have spent all night doing anything besides sleeping. Now I want sleep, I've been a bit under the weather. :yucky:(

Well, I hope this part wasn't too horrible and that you enjoyed my version of the ses. 3 finale. ;) Please, pretty, pretty please leave a reply. You know what they do to me. :p

Dru, _17.06.2005_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

_**Chapter. 9**_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Words : **1394**

_A/N_ : Here is chapter 9. It's not great, it's not that long but still hope you enjoy it and leave me a reply. I'm kinda _blah_ right now and just I want to write but I just can't get into that mood. There are pictures off Sydney and Lauren's outfit in the post of this chapter on sd-1,net _Dru_ 01.07.2005

* * *

"So, do you think that Sydney's been a double, or well, a triple agent since what before she joined the CIA?" Weiss asked his, just recently recovered friend who was still dealing with the betrayal of his '_soulmate_'.

"I don't know. Well, I guess she really is though a Derevko if that's the case. She's never showed any sign that she was anything but loyal to the CIA. Sure, she might have not been by the book some of the time, but she got the job done. Who knows how long this has been going on." Vaughn told Weiss, as they sat on Weiss's couch and watched ice hockey.

"Well, man. She fooled us all. Even her father, though he might be in denial. He's sure that somone has done something to her. That maybe the brainwashing the covenant did to her did work in some way. But who knows if what she told us is true, we really only have her word." Weiss told him, as he thought that his friend was really unlucky in the love department.

"I can't believe they're actually going to trust that son of a bitch. Just because he said that he had changed. People like him don't change." Vaughn told him, talking about the mission only a few days away. Someone had contracted Ana espinosa to steal a bomb and they were lead to believe it was the **CRF** which was run by an old buddy of Sarks. Ushek San'ko.

"Man, we will be there and if he tries anything we'll blow him to bits. But don't do anything stupid, Mike." Weiss told him, before returning to the game and that was the end of the discussion.

* * *

The club was on a few floors, the theme seemed to be vampires. Weiss swore he had seen some people with fangs. He was like 95 sure they were fake though, but you never knew. They were just one floor up from where Sark was heading for a couch but even though he wouldn't maybe admit it, Weiss's eyes strayed over to where people were dancing.

His eyes eyes stopped on the back of a short haired blonde with blue ends (_or highlights. I'm not sure_). She turns around and he sees it's Lauren! She's wearing this white strapless corset.

Someone who knew more about this than him would say that it was lined with ametal boning, fastened in the front with a metal busk and laced up in the back. Okay, so maybe he saw something on the tv about corsets. He was bored and the remote was missing.

Now her skirt was just way too short and would make any man hers. The red fishnets? Well, he was not getting into that thought. He had to snap out of the gutter thoughts. Wait, was she wearing white fingerless lace wrist gloves? Damn, it looked hot on her, but he should seriously start looking for the damn remote when he got home.

Kill him now!

That choker or whatever was insane. Didn't look that comfortable either.How could she wear that piece of twisted metal around her neck?

He finally sucedded in pulling his eyes away from her. He didn't think Vaughn would like it if he knew that Weiss was checking out his evil ex-wife.

He was about to point her out to Vaughn, who was still watching Sark with murder in his eyes, when he noticed who she was dancing with.

Sydney!

_Gulp_ Her dress was just very well, how to describe it? She looked like a pretty gothic doll. The boots, the socks, the fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. The pendant that looked like a raven. He finally nudged Vaughn in the shoulder and pointed him in their direction.

Like they know he was looking at them, they kiss. And this ain't no chaste kiss on the cheek either. He's fuming. You could fry an egg on his face. The sweat would boil. Then Sydney lead Lauren of the floor towards the couch that Sark had earlier sat down on.

* * *

When they reach the couch that Sark was sitting on, he stands up and waits for them to finally get there. When Syd was close enough to him, she swiped the slice of lime that he had been holidn for some reason she doesn't know and put it in his mouth.

He wondered what she doing, as Lauren handed her a shot which Syd took and then practically attacked his mouth. Getting that lime out of his mouth and into her mouth. Also, biting his lower lip but then licking the blood away and then looking him in the eyes and says ; "Hi. The kiss was because I missed you, the blood for getting caught, prick." She told him, as her and Lauren sat down, with a smirk on her face.

Lauren looked up to where Weiss and Vaughn were watchin them. She only smiled, she wanted to like stick her tounge or something, but she didn. Instead she just blew Vaughn a kiss and winked.

* * *

Well, by the look of it, the cocky son of a bitch wasn't expecting them. They sat down across from him and Lauren put her hand around Sydney's shoulder. They couldn't hear what they were saying very well because of all the loud music. You'd think Marshall would have fixed that by now.

But they do see them pretty clearly. And from what Weiss could see, this seemed to be a happy reunion but Vaughn on the other hand was just seeing red. Thank god, Weiss was the one with the remote control for the bomb in Sark's neck.

Suddenly all was up in the air and bullets started to fly. Weiss went behind a chair and saw it was Anna shooting at them. He looked around and Vaughn was on the floor. Really nothing really life-threatning. Just shot in the foot. But that made it impossible to chase after her for Vaughn.

By the time that Weiss looked away from his friend, he had been tryign to stop the bleeding, all four had disappeared. Anna, Lauren, Sydney and Sark.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Was what Sark shouted as Lauren pinned him down and Sydney cut into his neck. _OWWW!_ Anna just drove the boat, but was holding in her laughter at the noises from the back of the boat.

Sydney got the small bomb and threw it away. The she fixed him up, and Lauren went to talk to Anna. She kisses him after he's all good again and Lauren comes back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, as Syd had her head on his shoulder and playing with the top button of his red shirt. She had already discarded the tie. He just looked at Lauren like she was crazy. Off course, she was but that's a diffrent story.

"Great. I'm just perfect. How do you think I feel?" He told her, sarcasm dripping from every word. She only rolled her eyes and sat down across from them. Picked up a book that was there. The Lunatic Cafe. An Anita Blake, vampire hunter novel. Laurell K. Hamilton.

"You read vampire novels?" He asked her, as she looked up from the book. And she looked down at the book, and smiled. Fangs. Fake ones, of course.

"Sometimes, yes. But this one isn't mine. It's sydneys. She's the one who got me hooked. We kinda share the books. Since she's got you, I'll just read a bit. Don't worry, Syd, I ear-marked where you were." Lauren told Syd, who she saw was going to say something about it. Sydney just rolled her eyes and lay her head back down on his shoulder.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N # 2_ : Yeah, I have a feeling this chapter ain't so great. Sorry. I just needed him outta jail and stuff. I mean, I tried, seriously. Just you know... But pretty please leave a reply. I need it. :( _sigh_

_Dru_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

Chapter. 10

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Words : **1001**

_A/N_ : So, this is a flashback to where Danny has just been killed and before she meets Dixon on her way to the school library and all. Before all that mess, when she still thinks SD-6 is the CIA.

I hope you like, enjoy and please, please, **PLEASE** (_lmao_) leave a reply. Dru

* * *

_2001 :_

She still could not believe that Danny was gone. God, she still wore the engagement ring. She couldn't bare to take it off. Sloane kept paging her, but she couldn't imagine going back yet.

She was turning around to get back to her car when she felt this sting in her arm. She looked down and saw a dart. Shit, she was getting really sleepy. She couldn't fight it.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she looked straight into ice blue eyes. She sat up in the king sized luxurious bed and smiled a puzzleed smile at the young blonde man sitting to one side of it.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked him, as he smiled at her and she was wondering where the hell she was. He didn't look like he meant her any harm, so he saw no reason to attack him.

"Julian. What's yours?" He asked her, and she thought she heard a hint of some kinda accent there. He wasn't american, that she was sure of. Definatly european or at least close to europe.

"Sydney Anne. Can you tell what I'm doing here?" She asked him, as he stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Hmm, would he actually give her an answer?

"She will explain all that. I was just sent up here to wake you up and to tell you to get dressed. Well, in something lighter than what you are wearing now. It's quite hot outside today." He told her, as he opened the door and then walked out.

He had been dressed in jeans and a dress shirt over a T-shirt. He looked 20 - 21. His eyes had been amazing. So closed but so open, whatever that means.

But she decided that maybe it couldn't hurt to get up and get dressed. She really wanted to get into some fresh cloathes. She found a red sundress hanging on an open closet-door.

She knew she might be in some kind of trouble, but this was way nicer surroundings than any of her other captives had offered her before. Who knows, maybe they only wanted her to work for them or something. Had happened before, she had always said no, but then Danny had still been alive and all was right in her world.

She met Julian again downstairs, and he lead her to the back of the house and out to a patio in the backyard where she saw a brown haired woman sitting there, drinking something.

He walked her there and drew a chair out for her, such a gentleman. Then he went and stood behind the older woman that Syd had no idea who was.

"Hello, Sydney. I was so sorry to hear about your fiancé. So sad." Said the woman, but Syd got this creepy vibe of her. Like she wasn't sorry at all.She wasn't sure she liked her at all.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you know about Danny or me?" Syd asked her, as the woman offered her some tea. So, that's what she was drinking. Ice-tea

"I'll tell you one day. But let me ask you something now. Do you want revenge for Daniel's death?" She asked, and Sydney was shocked. Well, hadn't she been thinking something like that just a few minutes earlier?

Should she say yes? They deserved it, but they were the god damn CIA. She didn't want revenge on SD-6, she just wanted to kill damn Arvin Sloane.

"Sark, why are you dressed like that? Aren't you going somewhere soon?" The woman askedthe young man Sydney thought was named Julian.

"Excues me, miss..." Sydney asked her, trying to get a name.

"Irina Derveko." Irina told her, and smiled.

"Oh, Ms. Derevko. I thought his name was Julian. Is Sark like a last name or something?" Syd asked, and Sark/Julian looked at the ground. Ops, did she say something wrong?

"He told you his real name? Intresting. No, it's not a last name. It's his '_new_' name." Irina told her, before standing up and walking away without so much as a goodbye or a wave.

* * *

"So, what was it this time?" Sydney asked Sark, who she still called Julian or blondie, after a successful mission of his, but he had still got a bit injured in the escape.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I got back, didn't I? And with the item she wanted." He told her, smirking as he did so often these days. What happened to the smiling young man that she had woken up to see on her bed the first time she was brought here?

He had been shot in the side, just a scratch really, but Irina insisted on Syd cleaning it up for some reason. She was very weird, Irina. At least that's what Syd thought. Way weird. Like she was always planning something for her and Julian. She didn't like it, but what could she do. She sensed that Irina was not a woman to betray.

"Yeah, yeah. There all done, blondie." She tells him, as his girlfriend walked into the room and raised one eyebrow at what was infront of her. She had this look that said 'what the fuck?' Sydney and Sark were sitting on his bed, him without a shirt and Syd with her hands on him.

"Off course, the prodigy and the daughter. God, how stupid am I?" She tells them, before walking out of the room again. That made Syd start thinkin; 'wait, did she say daughter? Who's daughter?' But was ripped from her thoughts by Sark moving away from her.

He looked at her for a split second, eyes meeting, before he stood up and ran after Allison. Grabbing a shirt on the way and putting it on. Syd just cleaned up all the stuff she used to fix him up and then retreated to her room to finish what she had been reading before she had been interrupted.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N_ : I don't know about this chapter. I typed it up and re-wrote it a bit as I typed it up. I should be gone to sleep since I have work tomorrow, but I just had to update this fic. lol. And I just wanted to write this part, you know back then, before she became the double agent. Like they're first encounter.

_Dru_, 25.07.2005


	11. Chapter 11

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

_Chapter 11_

Words : **1341**

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_A/N_ : It took time and it's un-beta-ed, but it's here and I hope you'll enjoy it. It's yet another flashback, it's some "_missing_" (lol) scene's from Page 47 (_ses. 1_). It has mostly just Sark & Syd in a hotel room (_what a shock_) talking. lmao. But later on there will be Allison because you know, she's was his girlfriend at the time (_in my mind at least. They looked like they totally had some history together._)

* * *

"Tell that ass that was with you that he almost hit me." Syd told Sark, as she was playing with his tie. He tried to make her let go of it, but she wasn't letting go. The tie was stupid with the suit he was wearing.

"He didn't know it was you, and wouldn't it have been weird to your partner, Dixon, if he **DIDN'T** shoot?" He asked her, as she finally got the tie loose and threw it onto the couch.

"Well, yeah. But maybe he had bad hearing." She told him, as she started putting the short, blonde wig on. She liked the outfit this time. It was comfortable. And not very slutty.

"Right, because he could have a job in this buisness with bad hearing. By the way, I like you blonde." He told her, as he fixed her wig a bit. She swatted his hands away and rolled her eyes.

"When do I not look good? And I'll never really bleach my hair. Maybe the guys other senses were like more sensitive. Like Daredevil." She told him, as she was gathering her alias together.

"Tell me you did not make a refrence to a comic book charahcter. What's wrong with a little bleach? Do you have something against blonde?" He asked her, just as she opened the bathroom door of the hotel-room. She just turned around and rolled her brown eyes.

"I did mention a comic book charchater, and yes, I don't like blondes. At least one I know, is a total prick." She told him, sticking out her tounge at him and then walking into the bathroom, locking it, off course.

* * *

_After the mission:_

"I can not believe you did that. How the hell did you decided to do that?" Sark barked at her, as she just sat there in her alias (_tugging of her blonde wig_) and rolled her eyes.

"Get over it already. Like I said, If I make things too easy for you, then they might suspect something. We can't have that. So, just go b about me to your girlfriend." She told him, before discarding the denim shorts and putting some jeans over the red bikini-bottoms.

"Sydney, I'm trying to be resonable here. Also, now they have the book. Sloane has it. Is that what you want?" He asked her, as he sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes.

"We can fix that later. I'm sure you'll come up with something brilliant." She told him, the voice had lost all the humor and teasing, before she got up and pulled a top over her red bikini-top. She stood up, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"You know your mom won't stand for any more of these escapades." He told her when she was almost out the door. She turns around and gives him this strange look.

"My mom? My mother died when I was 6. What are you talking about?" She told him, as she walked back to him and put her hands on her waist. s, he just revealed something that he thought was already revealed.

"Umh, nothing. You know. Just you know, your mother in heaven wouldn't want you to be a troublmaker. Right?" He asked her, but she knew he knew something that he wasn't telling her and she was going to find that out. Son of a b.

"Why would you mention my mother, ass? She's been dead a long time." She told him, as she started to take her shoes off and then her jacket. Sark just looked at her and wondering what the hell she was doing. Wasn't she leaving?

"It was an accident. I won't mention her again, all right?" He asked her, as he watched her take of her top. She was sitting across from him, for crying out bloody loud.

"Okay. Make sure you don't." She told him, as she stood up and wriggled out of her jeans. She wished she could have done that gracefully, but there was no such thing as taking jeans like these off without wriggling.

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore. What the hell are you doing? You just put those cloathes on a minute ago." He told her, as he stood up and pointed at cloathes on the floor.

"I've decided to take a bath. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked him, as she walked to the bathroom door. He just arched one eyebrow at her and thought she was up to something. But still just sat down again on the couch and started to watch some Tv untill she was finished and left, so he could leave.

* * *

_Few minutes later :_

"Julian! Could you come in here and help me with something?" He heard from the bathroom and well, curiosity did kill the cat but he wasn't one.

"Yeah..." He asked, as he poked his head into the bathroom and then suddenly _SPLASH!_. He was in a tub full of ice-cold water. She was frickin' insane. He soooo wanted to scream at her.

"Prick, tell me what you meant about my mother." She ordered him, as she was on her knees next to the tub he had been thrown into. She was looking very hostile, and that would be a hard job for anyone else wearing that bikini.

"Nothing. I know not..." He was telling her, as he was was dunked underneathe the surface of the ice-cold water and then brought back up by a hand with brilliantly, shimmery red-painted nails (_the color was called All Shook Up_).

"Come on, blondie. I know you know something." She told him, watching his drenched face and thought hmmm, maybe she shouldn't have used that bubble-bath in there. Must bother his eyes.

"I don't. You know, I don't!" He yelled at her, and she missed the sound of the hotel-room doors open and close. SHe was about to dunk him again when they heard some clear their throath behind them. Sydney turned around and saw his girlfriend.

"What the hell is goin on here?" She asked them, one eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. Sydney (_who she didn't like very much_) was kneeling by a tub in a red bikini and her boyfriend of two years was fully clothed and in the bathtub. Sydney's hands were on his shoulders. He looked like a wet dog.

"We just had a slight disagreement. That's all." Sydney said, as she stood up and wiped some foam from her hands. It reached up to her elbows.

"Right. And that explains everything? Like the bubble filled bathtub and my soaking wet boyfriend in it. I knew it was a bad idea to team you two up, but it was her choice. Won't tell her what to do." Allison told them both, as she handed Sark a helping hand since it was kinda slippery in the tub and Syd left the bathroom to get her clothes.

"He said something about my mother and then denied it seconds later. I was trying to get the truth out of him." Sydney said in this 'isn't it obvious?' kinda voice, as she pulled on the jeans once again.

"Your supposed to be some super double agent, and trying to drown him in a tub was your best idea?" Allison asked Syd, as she pulled her T-shirt over her head. Sydney rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Well, it's not like I was trying to really kill him. Just trying to make him tell me the truth." Syd mumbled at Allison, probably realising how stupid it sounded now."I'm...I'm going to go now. See you..umh, two later." Syd told them, as Sark walked out of the bathroom drying his hair and Allison was trying to persuade him to take of the wet clothes. She didn't get a answer back, they seemed to be bickering like an old married couple. So, she just left them standing there looking very hot under the collar.

* * *

_To Be Continued... _

_A/N # 2_ : I know this took me ages to write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

**Chapter. 12**

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

**Words** : _1034_

_A/N_ : Hope ya like this one. It's not all flashback. It has some underlying Syren-ish thing to it, don't like it? Don't read it.. Sorry, not Sark except in the flashback. The flashback is from ep. 4 (_A Missing Link_) of ses. 3. Simon and Sark's dialogue is all from that scene, unchanged.

* * *

Sydney and Lauren were at a club in Paris, having some fun, Sark of all things was sick. The flu or something. So, Syd & Lauren decided to blow of some steam and have some fun. They were dancing, which didn't look that easy with the shoes Lauren was wearing. She had one a bejeweled salamander on the T-strap of her sandal (_Well, pretty much high heels because this thing had heels that could poke your eyes out._) 

Gust attracted to them like a moths to a fire. Maybe not so hard to understand. Sydney was wearing an black off the shoulder crocheted top with long sleeves and flared cuffs. A satin pleated miniskirt (_the same as in Venice, it was just so comfortable._) and spider-web patterned tights. Black laced up knee calfskin boots. She was all about spiders this evening ; beautiful spider necklace with three diamonds as the spiders body (_two little and one big in the middle_), A cute ring that had a semi-precious black stone as the body and then her newest belly-ring (_yes, she had her belly-button pierced a month ago_) which had a little spider dangling there. But then it had gotten caught once or twice in her top. Only her sterling silver earrings weren't spiders, they were these teardrop shaped one with a sterling silver design.

Lauren was wearing this adorable dress, a Burgundy mesh dress. It was all mesh and lace, a bustier with a ribbon lace-up and a layered hem. She had on a pentagram necklace that was very simple and only had inside it had a red crystal (_Syd gave it to her. No, they weren't satanists or wiccas or anything. Just Christian, pentagrams used to be used before people started to use the crucifix with an x or a phoenix but that would have looked weird on her necklace_) and sterling silver pentagram earrings. She had kinda opted for a more simple outfit.

Someone bumps into Lauren and she about to snap at this person, when said person notices who she's dancing to. He smiles and looks them both over. They both roll they're eyes at him, before he says : "How are you, Julia?"

"Never been better. Have you met Lauren?" She told the guy, putting her hand on Lauren's barely-clad shoulder. She only smiled at the man and then went to get her clutch (_pewter colored embellished velvet and a knotted side strap with golden paillettes. Don't forget the zip top._)

"No, I don't think so." He told Syd, as he watched Lauren walking away. Lauren returned with clutch and blazer (_silver silk charmeuse. Yeah, she had no idea what silk charmeuse was either. The blazer just looked good on her_). Sydney didn't have a coat or anything, crazy woman. "Ready to go? Sorry, guy. Just we need to be going now." Lauren told the guy Syd had been talking to, smiling at him but look in her eyes and she just wanted to get away from that guy. He looked kinda subletly sleazy.

"Sure. Nice to meet you again, Julia. Nice to meet you too, Lauren." He told them, before walking back to the dancefloor. As they got outside the club, Lauren turned on Sydney and asked ; "So, why did that guy call you Julia? An old alias?" and Sydney smiled. Yeah, it wasn't an old alias. Julia Thorne. She hadn't been her for awhile. She was fun.

* * *

_**Some years ago :**_

"The shift rotation's been changed. We'll have to adjust our timetables accordingly." Sark told Simon, as he saw Sydney with the rest of the team out of the corner of his eye. "But that shouldn't change any of our plans." He said, as he looked quickly in her direction. "Is your team aware of the fragile nature of the item?" He asked the brunette male, as he saw her coming closer to them.

"Yea..." Simon is saying, when Sydney comes up to them and is grinning at Sark."What, you think we can't handle it? Do you have such little trust in me, Julian? Or just the rest of the team? Because that I can believe." She told him, as she came to a stop beside Sark and kissed him before looking at the shocked Simon from where her head rested on Sark's shoulder.

"What the bloody hell? You know her?" Simon asked Sark, who had one hand on her hip now. "By my calculations, we'll have to move everything up three hours…" He just tells him, ignoring the questions. She was just trying to get a rise out of him. He wouldn't bite on that bate.

"Yeah, yeah. We won't screw up. Have I ever, unintentionally that is? I'll make sure they don't f this mission up." She told him, grinning and kissing him again before going back to the table where her other team mates were with their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

"When you recover the item, contact me, and we'll exchange it for the remainder of your fee." He tells Simon, still ignoring Sydney. She was just doing this to annoy him. He had work to do and she was trying to interrupt him.

"Now that's sporting…" Simon told him, like he was trying to get some casual conversation going. He wanted info, he was sure Syd would spin something up for him.

"Good luck." Sark told him, looked at Syd who winked at him and then walked away. She could be such an annoying person at times. Why the hell did he care for her so much?

* * *

"I bet that annoyed him." Lauren told Syd, who told her from a time she was pretending to be a Julia a bit. Lauren couldn't believe that Sydney did that. Well, she shouldn't really be surprised but she still was.

"Yeah, after that meeting and I left even though Simon didn't want me to leave, he was waiting for me. But he can never be angry with me for long. He was still a little annoyed later on, but not really angry. It's a talent." Sydney told Lauren, smirking before laughing with Lauren on their way to a car they rented.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_A/N # 2_ : Check out the stories thread nr. 1 on SD-1,net if you want to see the pictures of the pentagram and the other things. Quote from **Wikipedia,org** about the pentagram :"_Before the cross, it was a preferred emblem to adorn the jewelry and amulets of early Christians (followed by an 'x' or a phoenix)._"


	13. Chapter 13

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

**Chapter. 13**

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

**Words** : _1263_

_A/N_ : This chapter has been mostly done for like two weeks or more, but I was just unhappy about it. So, I kinda re-wrote it and then some stuff didn't fit because it was just filler but I didn't want to loose it but didn't know how to flesh it out and be happy about it. But finally tonight I got the inspiration (_Evanescene_) to finish it. Actually it served like a break from My NaNo '05 fic which is seriously behind and just lame 7 pages (_when this was first written_). Couldn't even harm a small dog as someone said it was supposed to be able to do in the start of week 2. (_Not that I would want to harm a small dog with my story. lol_) But on with the fic. I hope you enjoy it and leave a reply. Please?

* * *

Mckenas Cole was waiting in an hotel room for his new team. He was seriously bored. He fell asleep in one of the comfy beds. When he came into the dining room he saw someone sitting in the living room with freaky hair. Maybe one of the team?

He walks to the living room and stands in front of the woman who had her nose in a book. He clears his throat and she looks up. That face brings back some painful memories.

"Pigtails? What are you doing here?" He asks her, as she puts a bookmark in the book and puts the book in her lap and looks up again at him.

"Well, I'm on your team. More you're on **MY** team." She tells him, smirking at him and he thought he had seen that smirk somewhere before.

"Really? So, I guess Arvin has done something to drive you away. Too bad I wasn't there." He tells her, smiling as he sat down on a chair opposite the couch.

"Oh, shut up." She tells him, as she rolled her eyes. He was about to say something back to that, but Lauren walks into the room and slumps down but does it with grace next to Sydney on the couch. Sydney gives Lauren the book, asks her what took so long and then looks through Lauren's bags as she told her why she was so late. Obviously from some fancy stores. Cole looks at them interacting with each other.

"You two know each other?" Cole asked them, as Lauren read the book and Syd inspected the new clothes. Lauren looked up from the book, at Sydney and then Cole. He was an odd duck to Lauren, always had been. Also Sydney had told her that he seemed to have an obsession with hair.

"I'd think that'd be pretty obvious by now. So, Syd, what do you think?" Lauren told Cole, before turning to Sydney for her input on the clothes. They had both been shopping that day, but Lauren had wanted to hit one more store before coming and Syd had to go meet up with Sark.

"I like them. Good choices." Sydney told Lauren, and Cole was about to say something but they hear the front door open and Sydney stood up to go greet Sark, who brought her bags that she had forgotten when she got a call from her mom telling her where to meet their new partner and where to get a key to the room.

She sees her bags and gets a goofy smile on her face. She grabbed the bags and planted a kiss on his cheek before going to the bedroom, Cole had earlier fallen asleep in, to change into her new clothes. Why they needed a fourth person she didn't know. She didn't think Cole was necessary, but what her mom said was done and not to be argued about.

After years of missions that required her changing clothes quickly it only took her a few minutes to change, the hard part was to decide what to wear first. Then she walked out, bare foot, to where Sark was waiting for her and did a little circle for him to see the whole picture. Then he put a hand on her waist and they walked into where Lauren was still reading Sydney's book, but looked slightly miffed at Cole. He probably said something she thought was offensive.

"Blondie." He only tells Sark when he sees the couple walk in, which makes Sark really want to roll his eyes but he doesn't since he's not one known to do so and he wouldn't want his reputation tarnished.

"So, I think we're all here." Sydney tells them, as she sits down beside Lauren again and Sark sits beside her. It looked kinda divided. The three in the couch and then Cole alone in a chair. He wasn't the third wheel, because the couple didn't seem to mind Lauren but all three seemed kinda indifferent to Cole, which he did not like one bit.

"Pigtails, tell me something. Were you aware of who I worked for when we met those years ago at SD-6?" He asked her, as she read over Lauren's shoulder. She looked up from the book, her eyes had this deadly calm thing going on. So like her mother. He really should keep his mouth shut, but it wasn't in his person to do so so he kept on blurting stupid questions out.

"Yep, I knew. You acted like an damn idiot. Sark did a better job in Asia." She told him, without taking her eyes away from the book again. Off course she would say her boyfriend, not that he knew for sure that that was what Sark was, sitting right next to her did a better job and the fact that it was true, but like Cole would ever admit that he did a crappy job.

"Off course you'd say that, he's your damn boyfriend. At least looks like it." Cole mumbled under his breath, and Sydney looked up from the book and smiled. Creepy smile, is what he thought, like it was all sweet and kinda taunting but underneath was like something he couldn't explain just eerie.

* * *

_**Later that night :**_

Cole had gone out because the air was way hostile to him, and when he came back a few hours later the room was all dark except for the Tv in the living-room. He expected to find the happy couple all snuggled up in the couch watching something that would make him want to throw up.

No. On Tv was some vampire flick, and he didn't see anyone at first but when he went to turn the Tv off he heard someone say '_Hey, you're in our way of the Tv_'. He turns around and sees Sydney & Lauren all nice and cozy under a blanket. Not the happy couple he expected. But this revelation was interesting. He wondered where pigtails's boyfriend was now, as she got all comfy with the blonde woman.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Where's Mr. Sark?" he asked them, but neither female moved or made an indication that they even heard him. He had looked around for Julian and didn't see him anywhere.

"Who knows. Maybe he went to sleep or something. He's not big on the vamps. I don't get, he's in this line of job and still he doesn't like bloody movies." Lauren tells Cole, and he could see the outline of a smile on her face. Cole got the feeling that Lauren was not one to mess with, he bet she really liked the bloody aspect of the job.

"Hey, be nice. Not everybody likes them. He happens to be one of them. Plus, we all know he's kinda weird sometimes." Sydney told Lauren, laughter stuck in her throat. Damn, looked like innocent looking pigtails was as twisted as the blonde woman with her. And people called him crazy.

"O...kay." Cole says, before walking away from them as they start to kinda chuckle. Those were two weird women, and he wondered how Sark put up with them. Cole wasn't sure he could withstand them. Sark had most likely gone to sleep, still recovering from that nasty but non-fatal flu that Cole heard that had been afflicting Sark a week or so earlier.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_A/N # 2_ : Seriously, for some reason I really do think that Sark wouldn't like vampire movies.


	14. Chapter 14

_WP by **Toughcookie47**_

**Pheromones**

by : _Dru_

_Chapter. 14_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Words : **1173**

_A/N : _Okay, so the first part all the dialogue is from **_Phase One_** in ses. 2. Then after that it's pretty much just me except for the end part, that's from the ep. too. I hope ya all like it and :w00t: **THREAD 2**! How cool is that:lol: Above are links to all 13 chapters in **Thread 1.**

* * *

Sydney walked to her desk, after that seriously annoying meeting with the new boss. Well, at least she wasn't working for Sloane anymore. Though Sark still was. She couldn't believe her mom told him to work for the rat. She knew that he was responsible for killing Danny, maybe she'll get to kill him when he's useless to Irina.

"The new boss has a dreadful personality, don't you think?" Sark asked her, as he joined her on her way to her table. He was in a fun mood today. She doesn't see him for a few weeks and then suddenly he's back.

"I've seen worse." She told him, keeping a smile from her face as she looked anywhere but at him. He'd see the laughter in her eyes.

"Am I supposed to take that personally?" He tells her, and he really sounds like he thinks he **IS **supposed to take it personally. Clueless sometimes, for crying out loud. Okay, she was seriously not in a good mood today.

"Sark, what do you want?" She asked him, turning around and discretely checked him out. She was aware that Dixon sat not far away from her and would think it was weird if she was being nice to Sark, also she was just annoyed at the blonde prick. He better not be doing something behind her back.

"When I met with Geiger this morning, I left his office feeling as unstrung as you look." He told her, and she just thought how could he know she was '_unstrung_'.

"Just so you know, I'm fully strung." She told him, looking at him all annoyed. He probably knew where Sloane was. Maybe that's where he had been. Stupid son of a bitch.

"We all have secrets, Sydney. And from what I've heard about Geiger, he'll discover them." He told her, and she looked at the older blonde in Sloane's former office. That guy gave her the creeps.

"What have you heard about Geiger?" She asked him, it might look strange to people that she was actually asking him something and not just throwing cutting remarks at him.

"Former German intelligence. Has more enemies than various other Germans we're familiar with. He seems to think Sloane is a traitor. He's already unlocked Sloane's secret files on server forty-seven." He told her, and she just suddenly thought why would he share this with her (_except for the fact that they really work together, still didn't make sense_) if they weren't why would he? She'd get to the bottom of this later.

"There are only forty-six servers." She told him, though come on 47. That damn number. She was seriously starting to dislike it. It was everywhere and just driving her insane.

"Really? Well, he announced it to me as if it were a victory. '_I've already hacked Sloane's files on server forty-seven.'_" He told her, looking all fake-confused or something. She was getting to the bottom of this by the end of the day.

* * *

"Tell me what the hell you and the rat are up to, Blondie, right now or ... I.Will.Hurt.You." Sydney told her boyfriend, after she yanked him into a empty office and pinned him up against the door.

"What do you mean, love?" He asked her, smiling at her but it was only a second from becoming a smirk. It was really dark in the office but she could see that damn smirk of his.

"The whole damn Server 47 thing earlier. Why tell me that in front of everyone and being all slightly nice?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes a bit and taking a seat on top of the desk in the room.

"Well, Sloane or as you call him, the rat, wants the Alliance taken down now that it is of no use for him. Server 47 will do that. So, go to _your_ boyscout and tell him about it." Sark told her, and put his hands on her waist. Then kinda took her by surprise as he pulled her or something up from the desk and to keep anyone from hearing her surprised yelp he kissed her.

"You're such an ass. And he's not _MY_ boyscout, it's his call sign." Syd told him, putting her hands on his chest and pushing away a bit. They left the room, Sark first and then Sydney a few moments later. It looked like no one noticed them. Well, she was wrong because when she went to Marshall's tech emporium there he was talking to sark.

"Oh, Miss Bristow! Hi, I umh wanted to ask you something. I saw something today and wanted to ask you about it." Marshall told her, and then moved closer to her and kinda whispered ; "I saw you leave this empty office earlier today, and before that I saw Sark leave. Umh, what were you two doing there?" He asked her, and she just smiled. When Marshall looked away for a moment, Syd looked at Sark, amused.

"I was threatening him like always. Nothing serious. You don't have to worry about it, Marshall." Syd told him, as she saw over Marshall's shoulder Sark smirk and almost roll his eyes.

* * *

"So, which one do you like?" Syd asked Sark, the next day, about two differently colored pieces of her alias for a mission including a sleazy guy on a plane that had server 47.

"I like the black one." He tells her, smirking and she does roll her eyes. She throws the lingerie on his couch and goes back to her lunch.Well, they were having like a late lunch at his place that he was renting while he was working at SD-6.

"Are you going to finish that?" She asked him, as she pointed at his barely touched food. She guessed he wasn't hungry or something, but she was starving. She didn't eat any breakfast, didn't have the time.

"No. Go ahead. Knock yourself out." He told her, as he looked at her amused as she took it from his side of the table and started to eat. She looked up from his lunch and saw the look in his eyes, then she poked her tongue out at him.

"That's mature." He told her, smiling at her with laughter in his clear sky blue eyes, and she only does it again before continuing to eat. He just laughs and shakes his head, she finishes the food before kissing him and leaving for her work to change clothes and get ready for her mission.

* * *

"What was wrong with the black one? Do you think it's comfortable wearing clothes like this?" Sydney told the sleazy guy, that was struggling under her to get to the alarm button.** Eeeewwww!** This better be worth all the trouble, or she'd seriously maim her boyfriend. She didn't want to do that, he was such a handsome looking fella, but she would do it if this was a fucking wild goose chase.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

_A/N # 2 : _Had the first part written, then I wrote the other stuff when I woke up this morning (_19.11.2005_). Hope ya like it! Please, leave a reply.


End file.
